A Love to Transcend Time
by RoseDragonWitch
Summary: After the death of Naraku, the Inuyasha gang have changed and grown. They have new memories and look forward to a brighter future. Want to know what happened? See what's been happening since then!


A love that transcends time… a boy... a girl... a destiny...

They met for a reason, they fight, they argue, but in the end their love conquers all.

Her love for him, and his for her should never fail

He protects her, and she takes care of him… they are a team

Those companions led by fate, through trust and love, have conquered that struggle known as fate.

Ever wonder what happened to Inuyasha and the gang after they defeated Naraku? Who ended up with whom? Well I'll tell you.

For those who have been keeping up with the manga; Kagome returned to her own time for 3 years to finish High School before she was able to return to the Feudal Era. Once she came back however she is reunited with Inuyasha and gotten married; after they were married she had been training as a priestess, helping with healing, medicine, and purifications. (And she finally traded her school girl outfit for a priestess clothes) Sango and Miroku where already married with three children of their own at the time. Shippo kept leaving the village for long periods of time to train to become a better fox demon.

(Let's face it, he needed help)

Rin decided to live in the village with the others, its practice for her to live in a human village as an adult, or if she chooses to travel with Sesshomaru and Jaken again. Sesshomaru is shown visiting her and bringing her gifts, Ah-Un stays with her as her protector.

Jaken still travels after Sesshomaru who continues his own journeys.. No one knows what he's up to.

Kirara and Kohaku continue to hunt down demons and help those in need. Myoga still runs and hide, not surprising, Totosai continues he's job as a blacksmith. And Koga finally fulfilled his promise and married Ayame.

Now it's been 7 years since then. Here's what's been happening

***************

Miroku and Inuyasha where making their way back to the village with a cart full of rice, food, etc; Inuyasha was once again complaining to Miroku.

"All of this for getting rid of just a few weak demons?" he asked annoyed.

"Now, now Inuyasha," said Miroku. "You know I have a large family to support." He wasn't kidding. He already had 10 children and he had another one about to be born any day now. He had 6 girls and 4 boys who, thankfully, have turned out not to be lecherous..

His children came in the following: twin girls Kanna and Kagura, then his first son Kuranosuke, then a girl Wakana, followed by another girl Shima, his next son Kohaku, and then his next daughter Midoriko, he then had a son named Hachi, followed by his beautiful girl Koharu, and finally his son Jeninji. The thing is he has, yet another kid almost here.

"Don't you think you and Sango have enough kids?" asked Inuyasha rolling his eyes. "You already had to move into a bigger house to have enough room for everyone."

"You know that old saying Inuyasha? The more, the merrier," was all that Miroku said.

"Any more and you'll need to move into another bigger house," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "You still have another one on the way."

"I'm not the only one though am I?" said Miroku smiling.

Inuyasha turned red and looked away. After Kagome came back to him; they didn't waste any time getting married, and after a while they had their first child and daughter... Kikyo. They had named her after Inuyasha's first love, and she had her father's long white hair, yellow eyes, and speed, but her mother's face and kindness.

About a year later they had a boy that they named after Kagome's little brother, Sota, and he had his mother's dark hair, but his father's ears and strength. And now their third child was going to be born soon along with Sango's and Miroku's 11th child.

They continued their way onward to the village, they had to leave every once in a while so as they can support their families, they helped other villages by slaying troublesome demons. After a while of walking in silence Miroku spoke.

"So Inuyasha, what do you think it's going to be?"

Inuyasha was startled by the question. "I don't know... I mean we won't know till its born right? But Kagome seems pretty sure it's going to be another girl. What about you? Do you know what your kid's going to be?"

Miroku smiled. "Good point. I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy."

"Sure after 6 girls and 4 boys I guess you don't need to worry."

They continued walking not even bothering to talk to each other. Miroku knew what was bugging Inuyasha. He knew that Inuyasha was worried about being a good parent.

Kagome was the ideal mother and always took great care of not only her children but Sango's kids as well. His children just adored her, he and Sango was glad for the extra help. Inuyasha lost his parents when he was young so he didn't have much to go by, so when their daughter was born he was really worried about becoming a good father.

He changed so much when Miroku first met him and Kagome, he was much kinder and much more patient then he used to be. And, as far as he was concerned, he had done a wonderful job with his first two kids, and Kagome especially thought he would do just as well with their third. Miroku didn't know why Inuyasha was so nervous, but of course he was a nervous wreak when Kikyo and Sota were born, so he guessed that maybe Inuyasha was just a little more relaxed.

He must have been worried about Kagome as well; if she wasn't careful she could end up sick or dying just a few days after giving birth. But she was one of the strongest people he ever knew and she wasn't going to die that easily. Miroku smiled to himself as he looked at his right hand.

It's hard to believe that he once had the wind tunnel and that it once threatened his very life 10 years ago. That his one goal in life was to find and defeat Naraku to break the curse on his family and to flirt with every girl he ever saw. He never thought that he would've lived this long or that he would have such a large and beautiful family.

(And believe it or not but he finally broke the habit of asking complete strangers to bear his children)

By the time the sun had reached high noon they were finally on the outside of the village.

"Ah, it's good to be home," said Miroku. But as soon as he said that two people ran over to him and Inuyasha... it was Shippo and Rin.

Shippo was back from another long training session in the mountains and had learned quite a few tricks. If only he knew them when they fought Naraku. Also when he transformed he didn't have his tail showing, and could keep the forms for much longer.

Shippo was about 17 now and had grown a lot since the final battle with Naraku. He couldn't ride on Miroku or Inuyasha's shoulders anymore, but he didn't look like a little kid anymore. Rin had also grown up a lot and had become very beautiful; she stayed at the village for long periods of time but once in a while she would leave to go on yet another journey with Sesshomaru.

They both came running over to meet them. "Miroku! Inuyasha!" they both cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku when they halted at their feet.

"It happened," said Rin, out of breath.

"Yeah, the newest arrivals," said Shippo gasping for breath.

"They were born?" they both said in unison.

"Kagome's waiting for you at the hut Inuyasha, she's resting. But she wants you to see her Inuyasha. Sango's in labor now so we don't know what it is yet," said Rin.

Inuyasha was already gone as soon as Rin said that Kagome was waiting for him. He made it back in record time and stopped as soon as he reached the door. He waited for a second, took a deep breath and when inside.

Kagome was lying on the bed with a bundle in her arms with Sota and Kikyo leaning over her; as soon as they heard Inuyasha enter they all looked at him.

"Daddy!" cried Kikyo as she leapt up and took a hold of his hand to lead him to where Kagome was. Inuyasha looked over at his wife as she sat up, she smiled as she always did whenever she saw him, in her arms was a baby girl with white hair and dark eyes.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome tiredly.. Inuyasha came over and sat down right next to her and looked at their second daughter with wonder. Her dark eyes, like her mother's, shone, even just born her hair was long, and she had such a sweet face; it reminded him of his mother.

Kagome looked at his face and smiled as she then handed the baby over to Inuyasha. He was startled, but took her in his arms very gently and looked at her face.

"What is her name?" he asked after awhile turning back to look at his lover's face.

She just smiled at him and said, "I think you should name her, Inuyasha."

Kikyo and Sota came over and wanted to get a better look at her and asked their father.

"Yeah, what is her name?"

"Mommy says she really wants you to name her," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. She was always thinking of others, she really was the kindest person he ever met. She was the first person he could've trusted and he knew that she trusted him with her life. Until he met her he never trusted anyone, even the Kikyo that he first fell in love with.

He knew that a part of him will always care for Kikyo, but he also knew that his heart truly did belong to Kagome. He knew that she was born to meet him, and he also for Kagome's sake. He never thought that he could trust anyone other than his mother...

... His mother.

He looked back at their daughter's sweet, smiling face and knew what he wanted to name her.

"Izayoi," he whispered.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Her name," he said simply. "I wanna name her Izayoi."

Kagome smiled gently. "After your mother?"

"Izayoi?" said Sota. "That's her name?"

Kagome nodded. "Your baby sister's name is Izayoi," she said to them as Sota jumped into her lap.

"Can I hold her?" asked Kikyo jumping up and down. "Can I? Can I?"

"Only if you'll careful," said Inuyasha as he carefully handed Izayoi to his first born child. Kikyo carefully held her baby sister and beamed up at her parents, Kikyo looked a lot like her mother, and her namesake, but her hair and eyes really were like her fathers.

Sota, who was in his mother's arms, held out his arms and said, "I wanna hold her. Can I when Kikyo's done?" he asked his mother.

And this went on for awhile. Izayoi was getting plenty of attention and it was pretty sure that she was going to have a happy life. Her father was a half-demon who made more than enough to support them all by killing demons, and her mother was a priestess who did purifications, healing, and making medicines. Her brother and sister were both very happy and their parents both did everything they could care for them.

Kagome and Inuyasha thought of Miroku and Sango like family. Shippo was always willing to entertain them, they were also glad to see Sango's brother, Kohaku, and Kirara whenever they came to visit.

They saw their uncle Sesshomaru every once in awhile but their father made it clear not to get to close to him whenever he came to see Rin. They weren't sure how Sesshomaru would react to the kids, so they thought it would be best to keep them away at least for a while.

When it had started to get late Inuyasha decided to go and check on Miroku and Sango real quick. He went over to their hut and was mauled by their 10 other children, he asked them how Miroku and Sango were doing.

"Great," said Kuranosuke.

"Yeah," said his sister Wakana. "They're inside."

"What's happening? Was the kid born?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's a boy," said one of the twins. (Kanna)

"Daddy, said that he wants to name him Mushin," said the other twin. (Kagura)

"Mushin?" said Inuyasha.

"Ah huh," said Koharu in a sweet voice.

"Mom says that they wanted to name him after the monk who raised daddy," answered Kohaku. (their son not Sango's brother)

"Daddy says that we should leave mommy alone for awhile," Hachi said. (Their son not the raccoon dog)

"Alright," said Inuyasha. "I just wanted to make sure that they were doing ok. Let them know for me."

Jeniji nodded.

"Inuyasha," said Shima. "What is Kikyo's and Sota's baby sister's name?"

"We named her Izayoi."

"Izayoi? Thats such a pretty name," said Midoriko. "When can we see her?"

But Inuyasha had already taken off again. Man, his life had changed so much in such a short time. He couldn't get home fast enough, the sun had already set, and he stopped as soon as the sun disappeared. Tonight was the night of the new moon.

He had become a human again, but it didn't bother him as much as it used to. His life had become unbelievable peaceful. He walked the rest of the way home and when he got there he saw that his children had already fallen asleep against their mother. Kagome was still up and waiting for him, as always.

Inuyasha sat down right next to her, put his arm around her, and just held her close to him.

"You must be tired," he said to her.

"Not half as tired as Sango must feel," she said. "Are they ok? What did they have this time?"

"The kids all say that their parents are fine. And they name the kid Mushin."

"A boy? Can't say I'm surprised. You think that they had enough kids."

"That's what I said to Miroku earlier."

"Think that they'll have anymore?"

"Knowing those two, they'll reach up to 20."

Kagome laughed softly as she gently rocked Izayoi her in arms. She then looked up at Inuyasha and said "You know you are a good father. You shouldn't have to worry so much."

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "Guess I can't hide anything from you," he answered. "It's just that… for a long time… I didn't even know what my father looked like, and I can't say that I had too many father figures to look up too. So I can't say that I know how a good father is supposed to act in front of his kids."

"I know how hard this must have been for you," said Kagome. "But so far I think that you're doing a great job. Just keep doing what's natural for you."

"Easy for you to say," said Inuyasha. "You always were good with kids."

"So were you... in your own way."

"Keh."

He just held her closer to him for a while before saying her name.

"Kagome?"

She didn't answer him. He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep next to him. He wasn't surprised, she must have been very tired; so he smiled and just listened to her quiet breathing all through the night.

_"Forgive me my weakness,"_ he thought. _"I don't know why… but without you it's hard to survive. I want this to last…I need you by my side._

***************

As soon as the sun began to rise Inuyasha could feel himself changing back into his half-demon form. As always he never went to sleep whenever he was in his human form, so he was already pretty tired. As soon as he felt the transformation finish, the newest addition to their family had woken everyone else up with her crying.

Kagome had come too also and gently began to rock Izayoi in her arms. She told Inuyasha to go and see how Miroku and Sango were doing today and she'll be out as soon as she took care of Izayoi. So Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sota all left the hut and headed back to Miroku and Sango. As soon as their kids saw Kikyo and Sota they went nuts and ran over to play. All the kids then went off to play as Inuyasha went into the hut to see what was going on.

Sango was putting the newborn in a carrier, and Miroku was standing up, they looked like they were ready to leave. When they heard Inuyasha enter they smiled, Miroku came over and patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Rin told us the news," he said. "A girl, huh? Congrats."

Sango placed the carrier on her back and stood up. "So what did you name her?"

"Her name is Izayoi. Kagome's coming in a minute." He got a good look at Mushin and asked, "Do you really want to name your kid after a drunkard?"

"Inuyasha, be nice," said Miroku. "He's been nothing but nice to you in the few hours he's been born."

As they all headed out together; they walked a little way till they spotted their children all kicking a small ball around. They watched them for awhile until Shippo came out of nowhere and began to show off his new tricks.

The kids all loved watching Shippo show off with his fox magic; at least it kept them all entertained. "Can you believe we all came this far?" asked a familiar voice.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango turned. Kagome was walking toward them with little Izayoi asleep in the carrier on her back. She walked over to stand right next to Inuyasha, and watched the children play with each other.

"Oh, Kagome," said Sango looking into the carrier at the sleeping Izayoi. "She's the cutest little girl I ever saw."

Miroku looked over at her too with a small smile on his face, "I have to admit it, she is cute."

Kagome then looked at Mushin in Sango's carrier and said awww.

"He is adorable. And he looks just like you Miroku."

"That's what I said," said Sango looking at Miroku triumphantly.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win."

They all laughed at that last remark. Even Inuyasha laughed at that. Inuyasha looked at Kagome right beside him. He remembered everything that he and his friends had gone through to get to where they are now. He remembered when they first met, their battles, and their fights they all had with each other; before gazing at their children all playing together.

_"Even at the cost of my life, there are people I must protect." _He thought._ "Even if I lose my life, it's for the people I want to save."_

Kagome turned her head to look into his eyes, as though she knew what he was thinking. They just spent the rest of day watching the kids play and work; sometimes they would actually join in and play with them. But the parents just spent the time with each other. When the sun began to sink they all knew it was time to go home; so the kids all said goodbye and raced their brothers and sisters home. Inuyasha and Kagome waved goodbye to Miroku and Sango before turning away.

"Miroku," said Sango as they were making their way home.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome do seem to be made for each other, don't they?"

Miroku chuckled at that and looked at their turned backs as they were leaving, holding hands.

"Yes, they sure do. I'm glad things worked out between them."

***************

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the kids made it home as soon as the sun had set. Kagome then tucked the children under the covers as they fell asleep almost instantly. Kagome then looked behind her and saw that Inuyasha had gone.

Once she made sure that the kids were sound asleep she got up and left the house, she had a good idea where he was. She walked on for a while; she traveled this road so often she could find her way around even in pitch darkness, until she made her way to the sacred tree.

She was right.

Inuyasha was sitting under the tree and looked completely lost in thought. She smiled as she walked over to him and sat down. He looked at her for a minute before gazing up at the tree again. He seemed to be worried about something.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she followed his gaze up the tree and down again. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just thinking," he replied.

Kagome just smiled again. He was always so worried about her. Right before Kikyo (their daughter) was born he was always worried sick about her. Even though he never said anything but she could tell he was scared that something would happen to her in child birth. Not only that, the thought about him was going to be a father, scared him just as much. He had stayed by her side the entire time; making sure she was safe, and comfortable. It got a little annoying to be honest; if he was protective of her before, he became way too, over-protective.

She knew that he could fight and defeat any opponent; but the thought of fatherhood scared him half to death. She reached over and took hold of his hand; and leaned her head against his. For a long time they didn't say anything.

"You always worried too much," said Kagome. "What's been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing," he said not looking at her.

"You always were such a bad liar."

He turned his head to look back at her; "I am not."

"How many years have I known you?"

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then (get this) they kissed.

(Yeah I know about time)

The good and the bad times…they've been through it all, and she had always been by his side. Inuyasha knew he was lucky. Kagome had always accepted everything about him; the good and the bad.

Though it may not seem like it at times, Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome. The times that Inuyasha turned into a full-blooded demon while fighting and he didn't have control over his body, he still never hurts Kagome. Now that he thought about it, he only ever tries to hurt her once and that is when they first met and he wanted to steal the sacred Jewel from her.

Kagome also would not hurt Inuyasha even when she was being manipulated by the dark priestess; thus showing their need to keep the other safe. Besides the fact that they make a great team when fighting, their constant arguments and the way that he mopes around when Kagome isn't there, this showed him a dedication and trust toward each other that is rare to see.

Kagome is the first real person, ever since his mother, to accept Inuyasha as what he is, and love him for it. That is, what I think, the basis of their relationship is. Sure, he is pushy, loudmouthed, rude and inconsiderate (most of the time) but overlooking that fact he can he could be very sensitive toward Kagome; it shows really how much he cares for her. This reason is Kagome admitted her love for him. Even though she knew that he loved Kikyo, she still wanted to be near him, and wanted to do whatever she could to make him happy. So she stayed with him accepting everything about him, even Kikyo.

But he always used to be perplexed about the situation with Kikyo. However, he was never sure what it is that he felt toward Kikyo - perhaps guilt? Guilt over letting her die, the one person who accepted him for who he was. Or did Kikyo really? While as Kagome accepted him in whatever form he turned into, yes, even his full-blooded demon form even though it scares her, Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to change for her. Was it that she couldn't accept Inuyasha as a half-demon and wanted him to change into a human?

_"I guess it doesn't matter now,"_ he thought as he leaned in for the kiss.

Through all the adventures they had, they had developed a bond that connected him, Kagome, and his friends for all time. Inuyasha couldn't believe just how happy he was now.

He had friends that would do anything to help him. He had children who he's going to make sure that they will have a happy and bright future. But most of all…he had married the one person who had always been right there by his side, who loved and accepted him for who and what he was… the person he loved more than anyone else.

If he had to he would have given his life to protect all these people that he cared about; and he wouldn't hesitate for a second. But…

"_But I also want to live solely for the sake of the one I love." _He thought to himself.


End file.
